


Shiva’s Boon

by nyx_aeternum



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: A millennia ago, Shiva blessed the human race, giving each person their own soulmate.A millennia later, Prompto is convinced that Shiva personally singled him out to never find his. And with each passing day, he kind of hates soulmates. A lot.





	Shiva’s Boon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Soulmate (Black Stain) AU
> 
> Here’s my Promnis Week Day 1 submission! It’s not late cause it’s only 11:30 on the west coast. 
> 
> I wasn’t planning on writing for this prompt(o) but uh thank you for reading anyway!

Whoever came up with the idea of soulmates was an idiot. 

That was Prompto’s firm belief, and he stuck by it, even after Luna went to the trouble of explaining the story of Shiva and Ifrit, and why humans had the Mark. Marks were stupid and pointless. 

Noctis’ Mark was just under his ear, and it had changed  _ ages  _ ago, when Luna first touched him when they met when they were  _ eight.  _ Prompto was there when it changed, watched when the marks turned from dull black to magnificent hues of bright blues, each one a reflection of the color of the other’s eyes. It was beautiful when Prompto saw it. He couldn’t stop touching Luna’s Mark on her arm, awed by the sight. 

But he was over it now. Everyone displayed their marks like a badge of honor, proud to show people where their soulmate first touched them, the story of why and when ready at their lips. It made Prompto sick. 

There were people who agreed with him. People who, when their Mark changed, quickly changed their tune. No one ever seemed to last long… except Prompto. 

Noctis tried, once. They were sitting together in his room, playing video games when Noctis reached up and trailed his fingers over the skin on the back of Prompto’s neck, expression thoughtful. Prompto went dead silent, almost hopeful even though it could never possibly work. He saw his disappointment reflected back at him in the eyes of the Prince and really, what did he expect? Noct had his soulmate. 

When Gladio tried, Prompto almost expected it to work. The two fooled around sometimes, on occasion. When they both needed to cool off or were too worked up. They told each other no Marks; no ruining something good by finding out they weren’t meant for each other. Just a good fuck every once in a while in between school, work, going out so Noctis could enjoy his youth before becoming King. It was easier with each other than finding someone else, because of how thoroughly they had to vet anyone they came in contact with. 

So when Gladio took his hand from Prompto’s hip in the middle of sex, ran it up his spine, pulled at the bottom of his hair to get him in a better position… Prompto let himself  _ hope _ that this was it. That Gladio would say he looked so good colored amber. 

Instead, Gladio whispered in between lazy kisses during their after-sex cuddling that maybe they should end things. A brief touch of lips to Gladio’s Mark confirmed what Prompto already knew. His heart hurt and he couldn’t admit to either of his friends that the reason he didn’t go out drinking with them for the next couple weeks wasn’t because he came down with the flu, but because he couldn’t stop crying. 

Soulmates were stupid, and Prompto was fucking lonely. 

Iris touched it on accident. She was showing him a pressure point to rub when he had a headache, and her fingers brushed over the Mark before she even realized she had touched him. It was only after Prompto went deathly quiet that Iris realized what she’d done, and her apology only made it more awkward. 

Cindy touched it at their graduation party. College was finally over, no more studying, no more homework. They were all drinking and dancing and laughing, excited that they wouldn’t have to get up early for class anymore. They all had a few months of freedom before adulthood would call them away. Relief and alcohol convinced Cindy to be so much more touchy-feely than she normally was. She hugged him tight, ran her fingers up his back and over his neck and through his hair, then threw herself at Aranea. Prompto watched Aranea’s Mark just under her collarbone turn bright green. He had to excuse himself from the party. 

Luna touched it, once. She said her connection to the Astrals helped her understand Marks, helped her anticipate when someone’s Mark might change. When Prompto asked her what was going on with his, she only smiled and told Prompto it wasn’t that easy. To be patient. She would let him know. 

Prompto was beginning to think his soulmate had died. It was the only explanation that made sense. His twenty-eighth birthday was coming up, and all of his friends had their soulmates already. Fuck, even  _ Gladio  _ had his soulmate now. You could see pale blue just above the edge of the shirts Gladio wore, not that he ever made the effort to try and hide it. 

A week before his birthday, Ravus came to town. As the King of Tenebrae, he was the official representative of the kingdom of Niflheim in the talks with the kingdom of Lucis. They sent him for anything and everything, which meant that Ravus spent considerable time in Insomnia every year. Ravus didn’t really seem to like it. 

This time, Ravus was in town for the coronation. Regis was stepping down, allowing Noctis to take his rightful place as the King of Lucis, so that he could retire and go fishing, like he had allowed Noctis to do for the last ten years. Noctis was finally ready to settle down, Regis said. 

“I am so not ready to settle down,” was what Noctis said as he paced around Prompto’s apartment, hands running through long black strands of hair. Prompto watched him with an amused expression, their game of King’s Knight long forgotten. “I’m not ready to be king! What the fuck have I been doing for ten years? How would I even lead a country?” 

“I mean,” Prompto said with a shrug. “I’m definitely not the right person to ask.” Noctis sent him a glare and Prompto grinned. “Noct, you’re gonna be fine. You’ve been preparing for this your whole life, your dad’s here, Clarus is here, Luna is here. If Luna isn’t the most queenly woman I’ve ever met! Just let her lead the damn country, and let your job be to look pretty.” Noctis laughed at that and plopped down next to him on the couch. 

“You’ll have to move into the manor,” Noctis said with a nod. Prompto gave him an incredulous stare. “I’m hardly going to have any time. How else am I going to keep an eye on you?” Prompto laughed and shook his head. 

“I’m fine here. And I’ll make you make time for me.” 

Noctis sighed, resting against the couch and tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. “Who’s going to take care of you?” he asked with a sigh, voice wistful. Prompto grimaced. 

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me. It’s fine.” Noctis gave him a sideways glance. 

“You’re gonna find someone,” he promised. “You’re so easy to love Prom. There’s someone out there for you.” 

“Oh stop it, you sap,” Prompto said, making a face at his best friend, who laughed. He stood and walked into the kitchen. “If you keep going on I’m going to force feed you carrots.” 

“Anything but that,” Noctis whined, causing Prompto to laugh. 

After Prompto made them a snack, he got ready for the party Regis was throwing for Noctis, his last hurrah before taking the crown. It was supposed to be an elegant affair, so Prompto dressed to the nines, before driving Noctis back to the manor to get ready. He milled about in the foyer as guests started to arrive, calling out to Luna when she walked in the door. 

“Hey, Prompto,” she said with a dazzling smile as she walked over. Prompto couldn’t help smiling back, taking in her beautiful evening gown. 

“You look amazing as ever, Luna.” She smiled, hooking their arms together as they walked further into the manor. All of their friends were here, Cindy and Aranea hiding under an archway, Iris speaking with Clarus, Cor and Gladio whispering to each other next to the staircase. “When’s your brother arriving?”

“You know Ravus, always wanting to make a show of it.” Prompto chuckled; that was exactly like Ravus. “Listen, Prompto… tonight’s going to be a good night.” He looked up at her, at the sparkle in her eye, and felt something dark settle in the pit of his stomach. “Tomorrow, Noctis will be king and we’ll start planning our wedding. I hope you’ll help?” 

Prompto hoped that was the reason behind the weird look in Luna’s eye. He prayed to the Astrals that was the reason. He was  _ done,  _ he was over it. Soulmates were stupid and Prompto was finally content with being alone and he was really tired of people acting like he wasn’t complete without a soulmate. 

“Yeah,” he said with an enthusiastic nod of his head, smiling at Luna. “Of course I will.” A hush fell over the hall and everyone looked up to watch Regis descending the grand staircase, smiling at the crowd gathering to watch. He paused halfway down, turning to look up at where Noctis had begun to descend, wearing a regal-looking black-on-black suit with gold accents. The crowd clapped as he descended, and he and his father walked down the rest of the steps side-by-side, allowing the cheering for a minute more before Regis waved for silence. 

“Thank you all for coming to celebrate this night with my son. Please mingle, enjoy yourselves. We will meet once more in the ballroom, where I will provide a speech.” He politely excused himself and Cor followed. Prompto couldn’t help but notice the way Gladio watched him leave, jealousy settling in his stomach. 

The doors to the manor opened and Ravus walked in, gliding across the floor to stand in front of Luna and Prompto. Luna giggled next to him as another man walked in behind Ravus, much slower, and came to stand beside him. 

“I told you Ravus always likes a show,” she whispered as Noctis approached. 

“Sweet Prince,” Ravus said with a flourished bow. “My sincerest thanks for allowing me to partake in such a momentous event.”

“Welcome, Ravus,” Noctis said, tone amused. “Who’s your friend?”

“Ah, my gift to you.” A mumble of confusion swept through the crowd. “This is Ignis Scientia. He has been in my employ for some time now, and is a wonderful assistant and guide. I give him to you now as a gesture of good faith, knowing he will do much more in your care than in mine.” 

Prompto glanced at the other man, watched him push his glasses up his thin nose. He almost wanted to reach out and trace Ignis’ cheekbones and jawlines, he was so mesmerized. From the hush of the crowd, he could tell that others were as well. 

Ignis bowed to Noctis. “Your Highness, it will be my pleasure to assist you in the coming years. Rest assured I have trained for quite some time to adequately handle the affairs of state.” His voice was deep, lilting with the same Tenebraen accent Luna and Ravus had. It was so pleasant to hear, just like Luna’s, and Ravus when he wasn’t being creepy. Prompto wanted to hear more. 

“Did you train on how to make someone eat their vegetables?” Prompto asked. He bit his lip, surprised by his sudden outburst as a ripple of amusement swept through the crowd. Ignis turned to look at him and Prompto preened at the smile on his lips. 

“I’m a man of many talents. I’m sure I’ll be able to assist with that.”

“Take him back,” Noctis said, tone dry. “Take Prompto with you.” That drew laughter from the crowd and Ravus bowed. 

“If you insist…” Ravus turned, cuffing Prompto around the neck, sending a surge of panic through him. Prompto ducked away quickly, disentangling himself from Luna and backing away from the group as the crowd lost interest and started to mingle. 

“I’m, um, gonna go get drinks. Luna? Punch? Hard cider?” He backed into someone, mumbled an apology and fled the room, trying to will his feet to remember where the nearest bathroom was. Oh,  _ gods,  _ no. That look Luna gave him.  _ Not Ravus.  _ He’d sacrifice himself to the Leviathan for a snack before he became Ravus’ soulmate. 

He found the bathroom,  _ finally,  _ and ducked into it, chest tight. He twisted and turned, trying to see, whispering prayers interspersed with curse words. 

There was a gentle knock on the door and he jumped, heart kicking into overdrive.  _ Don’t fucking be Ravus.  _ Hesitantly he opened the door, to find Noctis standing at the threshold, expression worried. Ignis stood next to him, watching with a calculating gaze. 

“Dude, what was that?” Prompto pulled him into the bathroom, shutting the door in Ignis’ face. “Hey, don’t be rude to my new retainer - “

“Is it gray?” Prompto hissed quietly. Realization, then horror dawned in Noctis’ expression and he turned Prompto around. 

“No.” The relief in his voice caused Prompto’s shoulders to sag as the weight of his fears was lifted. “Fuck, I didn’t even think about it - I’m sorry Prompto.” Prompto shook his head, managing a weak laugh. 

“Imagine how fucked I would have been.” The two of them started laughing together, relief flooding Prompto now that he knew he wouldn’t be chained to Ravus for the rest of his life. Once Prompto’s racing heart had calmed, they left the bathroom, walking out to a stunned looking Ignis. 

“Is everything alright?” 

Noctis nodded. “Thank you for your concern. Allow me to properly introduce you; this is Prompto Argentum, my best friend.” Ignis inclined his head and Prompto could see it now, a Mark next to his left eye, still the dull black of someone without their soulmate. “He’ll be around a lot, so better get used to him now.”

Prompto chuckled, shoving lightly at his friend. “You’re never getting rid of me.” The two started down the hallway, Ignis trailing a step behind. “Luna scared the shit out of me today, I think that’s what made it worse. Just something about the way she said tonight was going to be a good night…” At that he shivered. “Imagine me, having to go and live in Tenebrae. What would you do without me?”

“Go to war so I could drag you back.” Prompto laughed. “Listen, everyone’s going to want to talk to me tonight. Keep Luna company?” 

“Of course,” Prompto said with a nod. Noctis turned to Ignis. 

“Can you escort Prompto back to Luna please? I’d like to speak with my father before the onslaught.” Ignis inclined his head. 

“Your Highness.” Noctis disappeared among the throng of people, and Prompto saw Gladio trail after him. He wondered vaguely how long Gladio had been around. “Prompto, if I may?” He allowed Ignis to take the lead, trailing after him as they slipped between guests and through crowds. Once the crowds thinned, they fell into step, Ignis’ hand on Prompto’s lower back, leading him through. 

“Did you want to come here?” Prompto asked as they walked. Ignis glanced at him and gave a small smile. 

“In a way. Ravus is not very fond of things he can’t have.” Prompto glanced at the Mark next to Ignis’ eye, wondering if he was implying what Prompto was thinking. “That is for the best, of course. My talents called me home.”

“Home? You’re Insomnian born?” Ignis nodded. “How old are you?” Ignis chuckled. 

“That’s an impolite question.” 

“Sorry,” Prompto said quickly. His gaze flashed to the Mark on Ignis’ eye and the other man smiled knowingly. 

“I celebrated my thirtieth birthday earlier this year.”

“And you still haven’t…” 

“I am not worried about it. I’ve devoted my life to the crown; the Mark is simply an unnecessary distraction.” Prompto smiled at that. Maybe he didn’t understand the whole  _ devoted to the crown _ bit, but he could definitely relate to the Mark being an unnecessary distraction. 

Ignis led him to a room where people milled about, each waiting for their chance to speak with the Queen-to-be. The two of them walked over to her, earning a smile from Luna as she politely dismissed the people she was talking to. 

“Ah, Prompto,” she said, affecting a pout. “You forgot my punch.” Prompto could feel his blush, which only worsened at Ignis’ low chuckle. 

“Sorry, Luna.” She pat his shoulder affectionately. 

“You gave us a bit of a scare, there. What happened?” Prompto glared at her and she giggled to herself, sipping the drink in her hand. 

“Weren’t you just bitching at me about punch?” he whined. 

“Prompto,” Ignis admonished. “You’re speaking with royalty.”

“Oh, Ignis,” Luna said with a smile. “We’re all friends here.” She picked up a drink from the table next to her and handed it to Prompto. “Here, drink. Hopefully it will get your problems with Ravus off your mind.” Prompto groaned and downed the drink, preferring to focus on the burning in his throat than his mishap with the Tenebraen King. 

“I hope I didn’t piss him off,” Prompto said as he grabbed another drink, this time sipping it slowly. “He’s insufferable when he’s mad.” 

“I’ll handle my brother should any problems arise,” Luna said, before smiling kindly at the next person to step up. When they shuffled off, she turned to Ignis. “Ignis, have you heard the story of the Mark?”

“I can’t say that I have, my Lady.” 

“It’s such a beautiful story. Prompto tells it so well.” 

“Ugh,” Prompto groaned. “Please don’t.”

“Don’t you remember how much you loved that story as a kid, Prom?” Luna said with a teasing smile. “Won’t you tell us now?”

“No.”

Everyone in the room cycled by, and Prompto started and finished his third drink before Noctis appeared, a kingly smile gracing his handsome face. 

“Thank you for staying with Luna,” he said as he approached, ignoring everyone else clamoring for his attention. Prompto nodded, instantly making his head rush. 

“Yyyyeah, of course, your Royal Highness,” Prompto said with a grin. Noctis chuckled. 

“Maybe you should go sit down. Luna, you know Prompto’s a lightweight.”

“Do I?” She giggled behind her hand. “It must have slipped my mind. Ignis, be a dear and escort Prompto somewhere a little quieter. Make sure he drinks lots of water.” Ignis inclined his head. 

“Of course, my Lady.” He placed his hand on Prompto’s lower back and began leading him from the room, catching Prompto when he stumbled. 

Prompto laughed at himself as Ignis led him through the halls of the Caelum manor, a steadying hand under his arm. “What enticed you to drink so much, knowing you can’t hold your liquor?” His voice was somewhere between chastising and amused. 

“Ravus touched me,” Prompto said with a whine. “Ravus is a dick. Ravus gives me the creeps.” Ignis led him into a room mostly deserted, and the only two people there quickly left. Prompto watched Gladio and Cor walk out of the room quickly and sighed wistfully. “Why couldn’t it have been Gladio? Gladio was so nice to me. Gladio took care of me. Oh god, I was so scared when it was almost Ravus.”

Ignis chuckled as he deposited Prompto on the couch, asking an attendant to find them water. The attendant left and Ignis kneeled at the same time Prompto flung out his limbs awkwardly in despair. The glasses falling toward the edge of Ignis’  _ perfect  _ nose flipped off his face and Prompto gasped. 

“Shit, fuck, I’m so sorry.” They landed in his lap and he grabbed them with clumsy fingers, reaching up to put them back on Ignis’ face at the same time that Ignis reached forward to place a calming hand on Prompto’s shoulder, his long fingers brushing over the back of Prompto’s neck to push his hair back into place. 

“Oh,” came Ignis’ quiet voice. 

“Oh?” Prompto asked, fingers brushing against Ignis’ temples as he placed the other man’s glasses back on his face. “Oh.” He could feel heat rushing up his neck from where he knew his Mark was, just at the bottom of his hairline, where Ignis’ long fingers had brushed his hair back. It radiated throughout him, sending waves of warmth and pleasure through him. He so, so badly wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but the pastel blues and purples on Ignis’ temple told him what was really going on. He felt incredibly sober now. 

“Forgive me,” Ignis said in a quiet voice. “Seems I’ve turned your hair green.” His fingers fiddled with a lock of Prompto’s hair, and Prompto could imagine the small piece the same pale jade as the eyes watching carefully for his reaction.

“See?” he heard Luna say. He looked up to find her standing with Noctis in the doorway. “I told you I had a good reason for making Ravus bring him here.”

“But did you need to get Prompto wasted?”

“Luna!” Prompto called, glaring at her. She winked at him and closed the door, separating them from the rest of the party. Prompto felt his face flushing, from the alcohol or the situation he really couldn’t tell. His gaze traveled back down to stare into Ignis’ curious gaze. 

“Thirty years,” he said with a soft chuckle. “I’ve been alive thirty years and never once worried about my soulmate. My whole life was dedicated in service to the crown and I was satisfied with that. But in minutes, so many things have crossed my mind. How did Luna know? Was it always meant to be this way? How in the world will I take care of you?” He laughed at himself. 

“The Astrals are dicks,” Prompto said breathlessly. He couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful mark on Ignis’ beautiful face. Was he this handsome before? Or was it stupid Glacian magic at work? 

Ignis’ expression changed from awe to worry. “Does this situation… displease you?” The look on his face made Prompto’s heart ache, and he knew then he’d do anything to keep that expression off those regal features. 

He pitched forward, crashing their lips together in a heated rush. Ignis dropped the hair in between his fingers in favor of pressing his hand flush against the skin of Prompto’s neck, guiding him into a gentler kiss. Prompto inched closer, pausing when Ignis placed a careful hand on his lap. 

“No,” Prompto whispered when Ignis pulled away to press their foreheads together. “This doesn’t displease me at all.” 

“Tell me the story of the Mark.” Laughter bubbled out of Prompto’s throat and he brushed the hair from Ignis’ forehead. 

“Shiva… despised humans. We were ungrateful and selfish and cruel. She was as indifferent to us as the Leviathan, maybe even more. Her winters were cold, and she was deaf to our pleas.” He traced Ignis’ cheekbones, like he’d been thinking of doing earlier. “Ifrit, he loved us. He saw love and happiness, saw devotion and beauty. He was the only Astral to willingly help us.” 

He paused his story to press a languid kiss to the other man’s lips, amused by the expression he wore as he listened intently. Maybe Prompto was as good a storyteller as Luna said. When he pulled away, Ignis sat next to him, taking one of Prompto’s fidgeting hands in his own. 

“The other gods, they ignored us. They only intervened when we were desperate. Shiva actually got mad at Ifrit for using his fire to combat her ice cold winters. She approached him to demand that he stopped and he reached out to her…” he brushed his fingers gently against the Mark on Ignis’ temple. The other man leaned into the touch, eyes closing slightly. “His fire warmed her from the spot he touched. She saw it, then, the beauty of the world from his eyes. His love for the humans, his love for  _ her… _ she knew that it was only fair to share that kind of love with the subjects that he loved so much. She cast her magic so that every human would have a spot that only their soulmate could warm, a spot that was obviously theirs. That’s why the colors always match the soulmate’s eyes.” 

Ignis reached up to his neck once more, sending a shiver through Prompto that had nothing to do with being cold. “What an odd spot for a Mark.”

“Yours is on your temple,” Prompto said defensively. Ignis chuckled, leaning forward to kiss the spot on Prompto’s neck gently, lips lingering. Another shiver ran up Prompto’s spine and Ignis pulled away, smirking. 

“I love it. Your little piece of me.” 

“I could think of a little piece of you I’d rather have right now.” Surprise flashed in Ignis’ eyes and Prompto blushed, wishing he didn’t always say everything that immediately came to mind. 

“Perhaps we should think about that after the party, hm? I’m sure Lady Lunafreya is dying to talk to you right now.” 

Prompto groaned. “She’s gonna act like such a know-it-all. She’s as insufferable as her brother when she’s right.”

“Don’t I know it,” Ignis said with a chuckle. He stood and helped Prompto to his feet, allowing the small blond to lean on him as the two left the room. Luna and Noctis stood in the hallway, surrounded by Gladio, Iris, Cindy and Aranea, all of them staring at the two as they left the room. 

“I told you so,” Luna said, before the hallway erupted with the sound of Prompto’s friends cheering. Prompto couldn’t help the happy smile plastered on his face, that only got bigger every time he looked at Ignis. At his  _ soulmate.  _

Soulmates are stupid, but Prompto finally had his. 


End file.
